youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Zander LS11
Zander "Mania" Carver (born: ), better known online as Zander LS11, is an American gamer is mostly known for his let's plays of Nintendo games and various RPGs, and was formerly known for his WWE 2k Universe mode series. On February 18th 2019, Zander purged his channel of every video uploaded before December 15th 2017. He claimed his reason for doing so was a fresh start so that he was no longer asked where universe mode was after cancelation and also because before then the first thing that came up when you searched his name was a camcorder low quality let's play. He also does his own art for his channel, adding hand drawn versions of a character from each let's play he completes after he has finished the game. His favorite game is Luigi's Mansion on Gamecube which he has never let's played since his reboot. Sharks in a Barrel Sharks in a Barrel or SiaB for short, is a group of streamers, content creators and artists created by NotTheGiant. Zander joined the group on September 10th 2018 after a Mario Kart 8 livestream when he was invited by NotTheGiant, and has been a member since. The group don't frequently make content together, but they support one another on Twitch, YouTube, and real life. Zander was voted Shark of the Month in both October 2018, and February 2019. He was also voted as 2018's Shark of the Year, winning the vote against Zeppy 64 and Simply Jess with Zander getting over 40% of the vote. ARW ARW is a WWE 2k Universe series Zander started on January 6, 2019 as a replacement for the WWE Universe Mode series that he cancelled earlier the previous year. ARW is a series that takes fictional characters and celebrities from all mediums such as movies, tv, video games, comics, and music and puts them into a wrestling environment. The roster changes frequently, and features many characters such as Superman, Captain Falcon, Thanos, Captain Marvel, Samus Aran, and many more. Zander continues the series every Thursday on Youtube at 6:45pm EST and once a month there is a "Saturday Night Special Event" taking place on Saturday at 6PM EST. Twitch Zander made the jump to Twitch on August 31st 2018 when YouTube views were constantly dropping and he had finally made the decision to fully cancel his WWE 2k18 Universe series. The jump to Twitch is what led to his Sharks in a Barrel affiliation, and Zander became a Twitch affiliate on September 26th 2018 at midnight and cut off what was his extremely long hair as the incentive for doing so, and as a bonus shaved off his beard as well. Zander still streams weekly on Twitch but also still uploads to YouTube as well. Zander's streams are usually Playstation 3 and 4 games, having recently 100% completed Spider-Man PS4. But sometimes he shakes it up with an Amiibo Roulette in which fans can enter and choose and amiibo to compete in a tournament with the winner receiving a prize of some sort. Goals and Rewards Zander frequently sets Donation and Follower goals with incentives if they are reached in time. For hitting 100 followers he dressed up in a Princess Peach dress and played through the first two worlds of Super Princess Peach on stream as a warmup for his let's play that at the time had not been released. His current goals and incentives are to raise money for a Playstation VR so that he can stream Iron Man VR and have his girlfriend Alex aka Silver Flair by his side so as he stated "can call her Pepper the whole stream". His other incentive is 150 followers and he will do another giveaway of some kind. A Nonsense Rivalry Zander through his streams on Twitch has also formed a strange and obsessive rivalry with the Final Fantasy 7 character Sephiroth. The "rivalry" started during a stream of Kingdom Hearts when Zander battled the secret boss for the first time and was defeated in less than a minute. From there Zander spent more than 5 hours on stream trying to beat the One Winged Angel after spending multiple hours off screen training his character up just to get a fighting chance. When Zander moved on to Kingdom Hearts 2 where Sephiroth was once again a secret boss, Zander continued to face off with him for two seperate streams. When he finally master the exact paterns of the boss and had his own strategy figured out, he beat the boss right before getting hit with Sin Harvest which is what led to the line "suck a d--k Sephiroth" which Zander has constantly made fun of himself for ever since. The third round has now started since Final Fantasy 7 was ported to Nintendo Switch and now in the words of Zander "it's all just a waiting game until the remaster comes out you one winged son of a bi--h" ZanderMania ZanderMania is a parody of WWE Legend Hulk Hogan and his Hulkamania character. Zander has multiple shirts with the phrase on it in the classic Hulkamania font and wears them mostly when he appears on camera, which isn't often. ZanderMania became a much more known persona of his when he sent in a picture of himself watching Wrestletalk's livestream reactions over Wrestlemania weekend and Luke Owen acknowledged the shirt, from there Zander became a running joke among the Wrestletalk crew, even when he isn't present for a stream one of the hosts will occasionally ask "I wonder what shirt he has on listening to this". ZanderMania was created in the summer of 2014, and is also a yearly event Zander holds for different Twitch and YouTube series. Too Many Zanders Too Many Zanders is a series that Zander started back in October 12, 2015. Too Many Zanders was a series that started as comedy short films starring Zander, his firends, and the infamous Zander clones. There are 9 clones in all and they are numbered from 2 to 10 with the real Zander being number 1. Number 2 is "Broken Zander" a parody of Broken Matt Hardy from WWE and Impact Wrestling. Number 3 is "Drunk Zander" an anti-hero who goes from good to bad frequently and has drifted into a much more "uneducated" character rather than drunk. Number 4 is "ZanderMania" a blatent copy of Hulk Hogan and Hulkamania, featuring Zander in a yellow shirt, fake mustache, bandana and sunglasses. Number 5 is "Waluigi Zander" an obvious joke about the Nintendo character, the character is the fan favorite as shown by many polls, the character is Zander in a purple shirt and Waluigi hat and only says "WAH!". Number 6 is "The Doctor" a much more sarcastic and snippy version of the classic television charater "Doctor Who". Number 7 is known as "Carnold Zandzenegger" a play off of Zander's favorite film star Arnold Schwarzenegger. Zandzenegger is known as "The Exterminator" an obvious play on Terminator who has his own trilogy of short films, the character is Zander's favorite to play according to Zander himself. Number 8 is "Hollywood Zandermania" a play on Hulk Hogan's Hollywood persona. Number 9 is "Rick Astley" a direct parody of the 80's pop star. Finally number 10 is "Zander Cena" a parody of John Cena who instead of being a top player is barely used, having been stated to be Zander's most hated character to play. The End of The Saga Too Many Zanders was a 12 part series that started with just Zander and former associate Ray Wood joking around in the house with the different clones that had been created at the time (only 4 at the time). From there the series became much more wrestling based with the second through the tenth films all being revolved around the YouTube Universe/Let's Play Heavyweight championship. The story saw Ray turn on Zander, Zander turn on everyone, Allen defeat Zander after 365 days as champion and led to the 2017 event "ZanderMania 2" and the wrestling saga came to an end with "Fight On The Fourth". TMZ 11 was called "Back to Basics" and saw the original 4, Zander, Ray, Allen, Kristian, as well as the introduction of Zander's little brother Sid to the series. The 20 minute film saw the group attempting to get the series back to just comedy where it started and culminated with a lightsaber battle between Zander and Zander #3. Too Many Zanders 12 took place a full year after the last instalment and only had Zander and Allen as the cast due to personal issues. The film saw the character Broken Zander, along with Zander #3 and Slender attempting to kill all of the other clones and Zander, almost succeeding until Zander #3 saw the light and Zander killed Broken Zander to end the series once and for all. There have been talks of a reboot and a 13th installment but nothing has been confirmed. Friends on YouTube #SimplyJess #NotTheGiant #Zeppy64 #TechNizzle #CoreKoro #Grumble Gamer 18 List of Let's Plays *Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness (GCN) *Kingdom Hearts Final Mix (PS3/PS4) *Star Fox Zero (Wii U) *Pokemon Leaf Green (GBA) *Marvel Ultimate Alliance (PS2/XB/PS3/XB360/Wii/PSP/PS4) *Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix (PS3/PS4) *Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (SEGA Genesis) *Metroid Other M (Wii) *Sonic Heroes (GCN/XB/PS2) *Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep (PSP/PS3) *Pokemon Heart Gold/Soul Silver (DS) *Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire (3DS) *Kingdom Hearts 3 (PS4/XB1) *Sailor Moon Another Story (SNES) *Super Princess Peach (DS) *Fire Emblem Awakening (3DS) *Pokemon Colosseum (GCN) *Sonic Generations (PS3/XB360/3DS) *Super Mario RPG Legend of the Seven Stars (SNES) *Punch-Out!! (Wii) *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 Co-Op (Switch) *Pokemon Platinum *Pokemon Black & White Current LP *Fire Emblem Fates Other Series *Gang Beasts *Best of (insert year) Quotes *"I'm just a poor man's Chuggaaconroy" (multiple series and tweets) *"Whatcha gonna do, when Zandermania runs wild on you!" (multiple series) *"Not bad for a man in a tiara, huh?" (Kingdom Hearts 2) *"Suck. A. D--k. Sephiroth!" (Kingdom Hearts 2) *"The mic wasn't on that whole time!" (Kingdom Hearts) *"He is the one named Sailor Swood!" (Bisoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Intro) *"And this is Sailor Mars, she's hot headed and overall ho~ I mean not my waifu?" (Sailor Moon Another Story) *"THIS WAS A MISTAKE" (Sailor Moon Another Story) *"YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAH!!" (Pokemon Heart Gold/Soul Silver) *"AQUA NO!!!" (Kingdom Hearts BBS & KH3) *"HEY CHROM!!!" (in Patrick Warburton's voice) (Fire Emblem Awakening) *"And I decided to call in a fellow Sailor Guardian" (Sonic Generations) *"Next episode there will be 100% less Disney songs" (Super Mario RPG) *"Wait, I'm the hero of the story and I have a daughter named Morgan... Oh my God! I AM Tony Stark!" (Fire Emblem Awakening Finale) *"Hello everyone my name is Tony Stark and to my left is Carol Danvers, and to my right is Doctor Stephen Strange." (Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 Episode 1) *"CAN YOU NOT!?!" (Pokemon Black) Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2011